Bloody Wonder
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Pretty women are a wonder. Mrs. Lovett's a bloody wonder. Sweenett. OneShot.


**Author's Note: I thought of this when Judge Turpin and Sweeney were singing. They say that pretty women are a wonder. Then later, before Sweeney and Nellie dance, Sweeney says that Mrs. Lovett is a bloody wonder. So that means that Sweeney thinks that Mrs. Lovett is absolutely amazingly beautiful. So, yeah. This is my thought of what he thinks about her. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pretty women were a wonder. They were beautiful, they were stunning. They could charm you with a simple smile. Sweeney knew that, the judge knew that. They had mentioned it the first time Judge Turpin had been in the shop. Even when they combed out their luscious yellow hair they were a wonder. Even when they held their daughter, the sweet Johanna, they were a wonder. Yes, Lucy Barker was a wonder for both men. Sweeney knew that. So many women in the world, so many wonders. But there was only one woman in the world that was a bloody wonder. And that woman's name was Nellie Lovett.

When Sweeney Todd first arrived on Fleet Street, he didn't look at Mrs. Lovett. He was too busy brooding over his dead wife. The poor Lucy. And the awful judge that forced her to her death. But no. He wouldn't think of her anymore. She was dead and gone, just like Mrs. Lovett said. And besides, life was for the alive. He had to take Nellie's advice and move on. When he had decided what he would do, Sweeney then noticed Mrs. Lovett. And he had never seen a woman as beautiful in so many ways before. Not only did she have gorgeous red hair that contrasted her delicate, milky white, pale skin, but she also was a genius. It took an intelligent woman to think of a plan to use human meat in meat pies. No woman of average intelligence would have been able to think of the plan. Not even his Lucy…no. No, she wouldn't have been able to think of the plan. And no, he would not think of her. Sweeney had to move on. His Johanna was safe now; she had escaped with Anthony. The only thing left was to kill the deplorable Judge Turpin and move on.

Mrs. Lovett could do wonders. He was always fascinated by her when she worked. She had a certain eloquence when she worked. She would bustle around the shop preparing the meat pies moving with such a grace that she was almost dancing. Sweeney even thought that he had seen her really dancing, waltzing around the shop, one day. Mrs. Lovett seemed to dance, to waltz around the shop, with some invisible person leading her. Maybe, Sweeney had thought, maybe it was Albert.

The first time Sweeny thought that, he pushed the ridiculous thought out of his mind. How foolish of him. Albert Lovett was never graceful enough to dance. He was too fat. And he had the gout. Mr. Todd, or Benjamin rather, could remember days where Mr. Lovett wouldn't be able to leave the bedroom. Poor bugger. Oh well. He died anyway. Sweeney wasn't sure when he passed, but he remembered the bloody wonder mention it up in his shop. Sure, she thought she was talking to herself and he wasn't paying attention. But that wasn't the case. Sweeney had heard everything. Nellie Lovett did like to talk a lot, which was good for him. He could learn about things that had happened in the past fifteen years without asking about it directly. She would just rattle on and on, talking about random gossip. Sometimes the gossip would be just foolish, like Mrs. Mooney and her pies. But maybe it was true.

Either way, she was so damn beautiful when she talked. Her hands would move and she spoke rapidly. Sweeney could, and would, watch her talk for hours on end. No matter how many times he tried to interrupt her, she would just continue to rattle on. But now, after realizing how smart she was, Sweeney Todd actually chose to listen to her. She had amazing ideas.

Mr. Todd had heard her rattle on about living by the sea as a proper family. He heard he say that Toby needed to be free, and not be kept secrets from. Nellie said that he'd figure it out sooner or later; he was a smart boy.

His bloody wonder, his Mrs. Lovett, was right. The lad was a smart boy. Toby had figured out that Sweeny had an infatuation with Mrs. Lovett, if you could call it that. Albeit Toby knew about the infatuation, he never did tell his mum. Sweeney Todd did not know why the lad didn't tell his mother. He couldn't even begin to wonder why. But Mr. Todd did not mind. The longer she didn't know about it, the better.

If Nellie Lovett knew that he had an infatuation with her, even though it wasn't love, she'd be so happy. Sweeney did want her happy, yes, but she would take it to the extreme. She would start to plan things that were never going to happen. Like a wedding. Sweeney did not want to marry again. No. Once was enough. He didn't want to lose his Mrs. Lovett like he had lost his Lucy.

Maybe that's why he was afraid to get married again. To fall in love again. The tragedy of losing his wife was so hard, so terrible, that he was afraid to lose another person he loved. And that person just had to be Nellie Lovett. Sweeney did not want to have to go through the same pain he went through when he found out Lucy died and Turpin adopted his Johanna. The pain was too horrible to have to go through it a second time. That's why Mr. Todd never wanted to marry. He didn't want to get hurt. He was protecting himself from ever being crushed again.

Never again did he want to get hurt like he had. Never again did he want his loved ones to get hurt. Sweeney never wanted his Mrs. Lovett, his bloody wonder, to get hurt. She was far too beautiful to be hurt. With her fiery, messy, and curly red hair down to her stunning chocolate orbs. Mr. Todd never wanted to Mrs. Lovett to be taken away from him. She was a bloody wonder.


End file.
